Unbroken Promise
by XxFire-PhoenixxX
Summary: They made a Promise , They Promised . And now here they are 600 years passed. She was Unsure if she's going to keep it to them . She don't want them to be in the same shit she putted them into it , Especially 'him Marco now that she see her will she remind her of his promise and continue their love story? and put him in danger, again? \\ Read more /
1. Home

Ugh! I hate It my ship is broken . It needs repair . Well it's suspected 'coz I m Imprisoned in 30 years but Where would I stay! Well I could just fly around and bump into Marines and And what ? got Imprison again? Hell no! Argh! I need Somewhere to Stay! Of Course I wouldn't have any Money because I just Escape from Impel down , Heck I wish I just Listen to Athena , Argh! that Bitch! If I'll Encounter to That Bitch again I'll make Sure He'll die !

Well good thing my Ex-suitor is here I wonder how's Eddy doing Now err I mean Whitebeard

I really don't get Eddy why Beard . Because it's Obvious that he have a Mustache not a Beard **_' Well isn't it obvious it would sound stupid if it's WhiteMustache Pirates ' _**Athena said_**' You've got a point** ' _they said as they Agree . Hmm I agree Athena you got a point

Oh well Nevermind that Crazy topic

" Oh there they are . " i mumbled to myself _'** Oooh so that's what Eddy's ship look like** '_ Kate said

The pirates spotted me and they Instantly guarded the ship after they spotted me

I landed with a thud I almost tripped

' sheesh I should practice my landing again ' I thought to myself **_' Yeah , you really Need to Seems you rusten up since you've been Imprisoned ' _**Athena said , Oh shut up just be thankful that we got out of That Hell Place

" Who are you! " Some of them Shouted but I just ignored them and walked Straight ahead to Eddy

" Oi ! Eddy! long time No see! " i greeted . Well yeah i act kind to someone when i want or need something from them hahaha '_' **Oi Bitch will ya Shut up your mouth! I m Sleepy !** ' Colleen complained_

then Edward signed his crew to not attack

" Gurarara , what brings you here Raven? " Edward said

" well .. umm ,okay straight to the point I need somewhere to stay " I said

" Gurarara you're still blunt Gurarara then are you asking me that if you can stay here , am i right "

_' **Yeah , He's Damn right you are blunt even in Bad situations ' ya know** ' Rochelle accused _, Oi Oi! I m not **that **blunt!

" Yep " i said _**' Good thing ya know** ' Patricia said_, Really Patricia I thought I can trust you * pouts on mind *

" Of course you can! Gurarara " Eddy said

" Wait , oyaji who is she ? " Thatch said

My eyes widened _T-thatch?_ , H-he c-came back , I Mentally slapped Myself . Come on Rosselle you Already Move on from that Memories you even Unlocked your Annoying Mind friends and It's Impossible that He'll remember it He's past and he's now present form is Different Remember that

" Aww man is that really long already that people forgot me already ? " i said pouting _**' yeah it is you can obviously tell just with Eddy's look idiot** ' Patricia said_ . Oh shut up Can't you see I m Changing my Mind subject

" Well you disapeared after a long time ... " Eddy said

" you're Thatch right , brat? " i said while crossing my arms and raising my eyebrow

Hahaha it's my turn to call you Brat! muwahahaha! _' **But he can call you Oba 'ya know '** Patricia said_ , So?

" i m older than you . so stop calling me brat will ya? " he said a little bit irritated

" hmf that's what ya think i m million years older than you . and to you're question i m Raven the Captain of the Raven pirates . " i said

their jaw dropped _' Blunt as Ever ' Athena commented_

" R-raven ? " they all said

" want some proof? " i said while showing my raven tattoo at my left shoulder_ '** You really kept that tattoo huh? , you renewe it every year so That won't look old** '_

Their Jaw dropped

" so ... tell me who are you're commanders?" i ask him Well I m expecting Izo and the others already well even if they Broke their promise and left me Alone ... They're still family and I miss them .. And There's a Little bit of Hope that his There just .. A little

then a Pineapple-head man stepped in

my eyes widened

M-marco .. You .. You really Came ... **_'Oh C'mon Rosselle your Hopeless he won't remember anything so just throw that Feelings and memories away , it's for the best '_** _patricia said_ , Forget it? Forget it? Patricia you don't know what your saying! you know what I've been through! _' Please stop! just Concentrate Rose just don't pay attention to Patricia .. She just want the best for you.. ' kate said_ . Don't pay Attention to the Voices in my mind ? well it's easy for you to Say! And what does she knows about the best for me!

I just turned my focus to Marco and the Others

" Marco First Divison commander " he said

then pointing to the others

After they introduce themselves

" So what's you're connection to Oyaji ? " some of them asked

" ahh . he's my suitor . a long time ago psh even Garp sengoku and roger tried to get me ," i said while glaring at eddy

Well it's a long story... Hehhe

they blinked trying to analyze what just i said

" WHAT?! " they shouted

" Gurarara i remembered that . yes i m one of her suitor a long time ago " Eddy grinned

wahahaha see even WB fell in with my beauty

" So. did you two? .. " Thatch said

" Nehh . no i dumped them why? . i m waiting for someone he promised he'll come back " i said with a little tint of sadness in my voice yes He's Marco

Now they're curious who is this man is

to lighten up the aura Thatch shouted

" Party !"

I decided to not tell them about their past lives , Because what does a Reincarnation have to do to their past lives ... Besides I don't want them to be put into the Shit I put them unto On Their past lives ... So I decided I won't stay long

" So .. who is this man ... you've been waiting for? " izo said while taking a sit beside me

" Yeah who is this man? , Why did you dissapear? What happend to you? Is it true that you've been a Pirate queen Once ? What kind of Past do you have" thatch Asked

Oh shit , I can't keep it from them .. well I think they need to know too .. well I 'll save for Marco ... I don't wanna Ruin his Life Anymore... -sigh- So it means I'll tell them my past huh..

" Okay okay I'll tell you ... just Call The others I don't wanna Repeat My shitty Past again so Hurry Before I change my Mind " I said

Then Thatch Called them I Invited Eddy to join too . Cuz I want too -_-

* * *

**Hi Minna So The Voices in her mind is Already in her since she was born she's not crazy or something More things will be Reveal soon at her flashback ... And If there's any grammatical error please just pointed it out and I'll fix it ... Please Leave a Review that's all Thank you! -'v'-**


	2. Introducing my Fuck up Life

" Is all of the People who want to Listen is here already? " I asked

They Nodded and I signed them To Form A Circle Around me So they Can Hear The Thing I'll say

" Are you Sure Your Okay with this? " Eddy asked

" Of Course! It's More than Alright and I need to Move on 'ya know .. And I'll be Living here for a While and I m Sure Something will Spill Eventually . " I said with my Smirk but deep inside I m Hurt I don't wanna Tell them ... I don't wanna Lose them** _Again_**I don't wanna Be _**Alone ... Again**_

_**' Bitch We are here too 'ya know 'Jessica**_** said .** Sorry Karen .. Sorry Jessica but .. Sometimes it's Just Not Enough

Then I Sat In the Middle " It all Started when I was a Kid ... "

* * *

_**FLASHBACK~~**_

I **was** a Princess .. A Princess of All Immortals , What are the Immortals ?

Immortals is The One Who have the Greatest Power against other Creature like Vampires , Kitsune Etc.

* * *

" Wait , Aren't the Vampires Immortal? " Someone asked

" Well yes , But that time Vampires are not Usually Immortal . Neither The Others . Immortal Vampire , kitsune , Siren Etc . is Rare that Time But they did something To Repent that... " I said

**_' Oi Are you Sure you Can Do this? ' Karen said_**. Yes I can .. I can . It doesn't Bother me if We talk about My past again ..

" Huh? " The same person asked . Wanting some Answers

" I m going to be a Spoiler If I do that 'ya know "

* * *

Every Immortal has it type . Like the One who Ages Slow but still **Can** die , The other one is The one Who Age Backwards then Ages Normally again

The one who Don't Age they Got their own Age where to Stop Aging , The One Who'll die and Be Alive again

And the One who didn't give a Right to Die which is The Most Rare that there is only one . And do you know who is that Person?

Well it's me . I Weren't give the Chance the Right to Die . How do you think I Survived Those Tortures they Gave me? How Do you think I m Still Alive Breathing and still The same When I m on the Age of 18?

Well That's Why they Chased me All my Life , That's why** _They_**Died , That's Why they Left me Alone .. _  
_

Most Of People want this Kind of Life . But for me **I don't **and I **never **will

I never Really Care About it when I found out because I have Him ... But He Left , With A Promise I can't say Who he is , It's for his and My Sake .. And Everybody Else

As I Mentioned Earlier I was A Princess and Most of all A Hybrid , A Hybrid has the most Power among their Breed

Most of People think Princess as Spoiled .. But I was Never the Spoiled type I Earned what I have . At an Early Age I already have Big Responsibilities . That's why I can't Play like a Normal Child Would do

" Mimi I don't Understand them " I said Crossing my Arms and I look onto the Giant Window

" Hmm . Why is that My Highness? " She asked while she Sat onto the Chair next to my Desk full Of Paperwork

" Why do they want to Be a Princess I mean " I sighed and Look onto the Children playing outside the Castle I place my Chin on my Hand

" I mean they got Freedom , Why do they want to Exchange their Freedom for Money? Why do they want to Exchange their Life for Money ? I mean Money is always there and You can always find a way to earn them ... But Freedom It's hard to find and Earn ... " I said I closed

" And Because of this .. Mom and Dad always Fight I was Never Close to Nii-chan .. Or anyone I m Isolated Inside .. While them They got all Freedom that they want .. " I said when a Tear Escaped my Eye

Mimi is the only Person I can Talk to she's the One who take care of me

Her name is Helena Paterson , I call her Mimi 'cuz She's like a mom to Me ... She always took care of me .. She's Always there when Mom is not there .. She's there when I made my First steps . My First Words

Mimi Brushed my Hair Softly then Stop when she Notice another New Wound on my Shoulder .

I bit my Lip when she Fold my sleeves To check it . I had a Fracture And the Bone is already showing

Mimi 's Relaxed Expression changed into a Horrified Expression she Instantly Grab the Phone to Call the Nurses

She Look to me While talking to The Nurses silently saying ' We need to talk '

I bit my Lip even harder

The Nurses came with their stuffs

Katherine is The Head of the Nurses . She 's just like Every other People there Greedy wants Money and Power

All of them Want me Dead . They all want the Money

She look with me full of Hatred and Irritation

She grabbed my Arm Roughly that caused me to yelp

She Roughly put the Bandages and the other stuffs She Used the Green and Violet Colored leaf it's Use for those kind of Injuries and Just a minute it's All fixed

Mimi Bowed and thank Katherine . While Katherine is still Muttering Curses and Stormed out the Room

While Mimi slowly sit next to me I bit my lip harder that it Start to Bleed and Mimi signed me to Stop Bitting my Lip

" What happend ? " Mimi asked not Angrily but Softly . But you can still see She's angry with her Expression

Tears Started to Escape my Eyes . Mimi came even Closer to be my ' Human Tissue '

" Shh . What happend my Highness? " She asked

" The-ey Said That My Mom is a Whore that's why I fight back but they all teamed up . And they said I don't Deserve to Live Mimi! .. You know Mimi sometimes I think they're right ... Their right that I shouldn't - " Before I continue Mimi Cutted me off " Don't you Ever say that! " Mimi snapped . I cried even harder " Shh .. Sorry I just.. I m Sorry My Highness I just don't like when Somebody thinks that they don't deserve to live or something .. " She said while she Rubbed my Back

" I just don't Understand them Mimi ... Why do they want to be a Princess . I don't want to be A Princess . I don't want things like this , I don't want Mama and Papa Fight I don't want to be alone Mimi! " I said

" Shh . It's just like that My highness . Maybe Because they Don't know what to be like a Princess of The Immortals " Mimi said

* * *

**So that's my 2nd Chapter maybe in the Next chapter one of the WB pirates will show .. But first let me Introduce her Fuck up Life , **

**Sayonara Minna~~**


	3. Everyday is A War

**_Night.._**

She Woke up from the Sound of TheirFather Shouting His Anger is Faced by the way he Threw the Vase

" She's a Menace ! Because of her We're in this Hell! " Her Father shouted

" Don't you dare call your Daughter Like that Alfredo! " Mom defended

He Slapped Mom " I'll do what I want Marice! I m the king My Position is Higher than yours! " He shouted

She Hissed " Mey I Remind you . I m The One who's Royalty Between Us! " Mom Hissed

" So ? They Choose me to look if your doing some shit and that's what I m doing! She need to be Killed! If she stay Alive we'l;l Suffer! " Father Shouted My eyes started to heat up ' Don't Cry Don't cry , Only Babies Cry ' I said to Myself

" Can't you see her as your Daughter! She needs you too! She needs A Father too ! Not only Pochelle! " Mom snapped

" How dare you! I wouldn't look to that Eyesore as my Daughter! because of her we need to Pay for more Guards ! The whole kingdom will Suffer because of that Menace! " He said Mom slapped him " Don't you dare say that she's an Eyesore! She carries your Blood too! She's your Daughter! " Then they both kept Fighting and Fighting I ran Away to my Favorite Spot it's Outside the Kingdom It's not that far but of course I need to be Careful lot's of People is Catching me I Knocked at the Old-Wooden door . It slowly Opened the Door " What the He- , Rose? what are you doing here? Oh no Wait... Don't say " She said and let out A Sigh " Well then little one Come in "She said I stepped in the Dark Old Messy Room , Yeah it's not a Pleasant sight But I Feel Home there not like in the Castle She pointed to the Old Wooden stool " So what Can I do for you Little One? , Maybe Singing again? 'ya know When your Singing it helps you to Feel Ease " She said She's Shakky yeah Past self , I know I don't know if her Reincarnation is The Same .. Oh well She Handded me an Old Guitar but its still Usefull She Don't Use it so She Gave it to me But I keep it their so Father won't Destroy it -

* * *

" Oh .. Can I Have the Permission to Sing too frershen that Memory .. " I asked

They Grinned " Of Course were Interested to Hear you sing too , The Great and Powerful Raven Singing how great is that " Thatch said

I chuckled " Well it's weird for Others but I got Eddy's Heart with my Voice 'ya know " I said Their Faces changed to Like ' Interesting ' -

I asked if Somebody have a Guitar , Luckily Someone have One

" Okay let's see it goes like ... "

* * *

**_"Mama please stop cryin' I can't stand the sound Your pain is painful And it's tearin' me down_**

**_I hear glasses breakin' As I sit up in my bed I told Dad you didn't mean Those nasty things you said_**

**_You fight about money 'Bout me and my brother And this I come home to This is my shelter_**

**_It ain't easy, growin' up in World War III Never knowin' what love could be You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me Like it has done my family_**

**_Can we work it out? (Can we?) Can we be a family? (Can we?) I promise I'll be better (I promise) Mommy, I'll do anything (I'll do anything)_**

**_Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better Daddy, please don't leave_**

**_Daddy please stop yelling (Stop) I can't stand the sound (Can't stand the sound) Make Mama stop cryin' 'Cause I need you around_**

**_My mama, she loves you (I know it) No matter what she says is true I know that she hurts you But remember I love you too_**

**_I ran away today Ran from the noise, ran away (Ran away) Don't wanna go back to that place But don't have no choice, no way_**

**_It ain't easy growin' up in World War III Never knowin' what love could be That I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me (I don't want love to destroy me) Like it did my family_**

**_Can we work it out? (Can we work it?) Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better (I promise I'll do anything) Mommy, I'll do anything (To keep you better)_**

**_Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be better (I promise, I promise) Daddy, please don't leave (Stay)_**

**_In our family portrait (In our family portrait) We look pretty happy (We look pretty happy) Let's play pretend (Let's play pretend) Let's act like it comes naturally (That's right) (That's right)_**

**_I don't wanna have to split the holidays (No, no) I don't want two addresses (No) I don't want a stepbrother anyways And I don't want my Mommy Have to change her last name!_**

**_In our family portrait We look pretty happy We look pretty normal Let's go back to that_**

**_In our family portrait We look pretty happy Let's play pretend Act like it goes naturally_**

**_In our family portrait (Can we work it out?) We look pretty happy (Can we be a family?) We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better) Let's go back to that (Mommy I'll do anything)_**

**_In our family portrait (Can we work it out?) We look pretty happy (Can we be a family?) Let's play pretend (I promise I'll be better) Act like it goes naturally (Daddy please don't leave) Oh let's go back oh lets go back to that_**

**_In our family portrait (Can we work it out?) We look pretty happy (Can we be a family?) We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better) Lets go back to that (Mommy I'll do anything)_**

**_In our family portrait (Can we work it out?) We look pretty happy (Can we be a family?) We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better) Let's go back to that (Mommy I'll do anything_**)

"

Tears started to Scroll down my Face and Shakky Comforting me

" So I remeber I promised a Story right? " She said My eyes Lighten

" Really? You'll tell me One of your Adventures! " I said with Pure enthusiasm

She chuckled " Yes Little Ones , And I m sure One day You'll have your Own adventure " She said

She started talking about their Battles about his Captain and About Rayleigh , She said Rayleigh is not around now Because he have gone to Finish something Important

She told Me about someone , She said He was so Close to his Dream but Something Bad happen

And Yup she's Talking about Roger , In his past life he Failed but I m glad that he Succeeded on his Second life

" Bye Shakky-san! I hope I can Meet Rayleigh-san ... Oh well bye ! " I shouted while I trail back

She Chuckled and she Huffed out The smoke and went inside her Small House

* * *

**There you have it The 3rd Chapter .. As for Izo maybe he'll Appear at the 4th Chapter..**

**Oh if your asking what's the Song**

**Song : Family Portrait - Pink**

**Love it ?: Hate it ? Whatever it is Please Review**

**-^.^-**


End file.
